1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a texture spraying apparatus to discharge a texture material onto a surface, and more particularly to an aerosol spray texture apparatus particularly adapted for discharging a texture material having particulate matter contained therein.
2. Background Art
There are in the prior art various devices to spray a texture material onto a wall surface or a ceiling. Depending upon the nature of the composition and other factors, the material that is sprayed onto the surface as a coating can have varying degrees of "roughness".
In some instances, the somewhat roughened texture is achieved by utilizing a textured composition that forms into droplets when it is dispensed, with the material then hardening with these droplets providing the textured surface. In other instances, solid particulate material is mixed with the liquid texture material so that with the particulate material being deposited with the hardenable liquid material on the wall surface, these particles provide the textured surface.
There are in the prior art spray texture devices using an aerosol container which contains the texture material under pressure and from which the textured material is discharged onto a surface. Such aerosol dispensers are commonly used when there is a relatively small surface area to be covered with the spray texture material. Two such spray texture devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,011, issued Aug. 6, 1991, and more recently U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,263, issued Feb. 23, 1993 with John R. Woods being named inventor of both of these patents.
However, such prior art aerosol spray texture devices have not been properly adapted to deliver a texture having particulate matter therein to provide the rougher texture.